


Next Step

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [6]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter realizes just how normal and routine it feels to wake up in the morning with a lycan laying next to him in his bed.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Next Step

Peter realized that most people would be terrified if they woke in the middle of the night to the sight of a rather massive wolf like creature stretched out beside them in their bed. When he let himself truly think about it, it wasn’t scary exactly, but jarring he supposed. When Lucian was sleeping, he allowed himself to really notice the mass of his body, the muscles, the broad width of his form, Hell his head was twice the size of Peter’s, and his paw like hands were just as massive. The lycan’s body in its true form wasn’t meant to comfort or be majestic or adorable, it was built for hunting and destruction, protection as well. He knew Lucian could kill him, wouldn’t have to put any real effort into it, one quick swipe of his paw or gnash of fangs and Peter would be absolutely fucked, but he trusted him. He had to trust him or else he wouldn’t have slept until two in the morning with the massive creature laying beside him, he wouldn’t feel safe enough to reach out and pet his fingers through thick black fur, scratch behind ears that twitched as Lucian made something akin to a groan as he nuzzled against the pillow, eyes remaining shut. Of course, a year or longer ago Peter wouldn’t have been comforted by the sight of a large monster sleeping in his bed, claiming it as his own, or at least claiming the side that was absolutely coated with wolf fur. Himself in the past would hate this, would think it’s absolutely insane to be laying next to something not human. 

He thought about it a lot, wondering if it would be different if he’d known from the get-go that Lucian wasn’t a human. He liked to think that he would have handled it well, but realistically he knew himself better than that, he would have freaked out, he knew that he would have. He probably wouldn’t have given him a proper chance to explain things, or maybe he would have calmed down given a few days or weeks, and then listened. He was grateful for the way things had gone even if it hadn’t been perfect, he still wished Lucian had told him sooner instead of having to find out during a hunt. Still he was grateful, he didn’t imagine himself being stable enough to enter a long-term relationship, now he was in one, and it felt right. He hadn’t experienced any moments of wanting to escape or fuck it up, if anything he found himself doing his best to avoid situations where he might fuck up, do something that would hurt the man he loved. He was proud of himself, he’d been doing good, at least in those terms; no cheating, no considering it either. 

Lucian stretched out next to him, claws gently flexing against sheets that were horribly expensive. Peter sighed and scooted closer to the large creature he currently shared his bed with, he threw an arm across his body and nuzzled against dark fur. He’d been spending more nights like this, shifting, and falling asleep in his wolfish form; Peter thought to ask him why he’d been doing it more lately, but wasn’t sure he should pry. If there was even a reason behind it, he could just prefer being like this, maybe it made resting easier. It did help Peter sleep better, something relaxing about a large furry body pillow that occasionally nuzzled against him or licked his face early in the morning. It was strange the things that one became accustomed to, the things that started to become a new normal that he worked into his day to day life. Back when the thought of commitment frightened him, he thought of it as something that just happened; suddenly somebody was moving all their shit into your place and making demands of you. He didn’t think it would be gradual, that it would just be this over time thing where three months later there was another person basically living with him and cooking breakfast and dinner for him nearly every day. He liked it more than he thought he would, sometimes he felt guilty, felt like he didn’t do anywhere near enough for Lucian. He was never sure what more he could offer him, he was rubbish at cooking, he paid people to clean his flat every week, and he couldn’t think of much else. He knew Lucian didn’t expect anything of him or from him, he seemed content just having Peter as he was, which was insane honestly. Nobody had ever been happy just having Peter, they picked him for a specific reason and left the second they realized not so great parts came along with whatever shiny bit caught their attention.

He used to feel like he had to warn people before they got too close to him, that he was a massive disappointment waiting to happen, he knew it was too late to warn Lucian of that. He sighed as he closed his eyes again, he could hear the large wolf’s breathing, steady and calm, he smiled to himself as he felt the rise and fall of his side with each breath he took. It would always probably be the slightest bit weird that his boyfriend could turn into a large wolf like creature, but it wasn’t a bad weird. He easily fell back into a deep sleep, whatever nightmare it was that had startled him awake faded from his mind.

He didn’t wake again until nearly noon, only waking because he noticed a severe lack of body heat, his room now felt almost cold. He groaned stretching, rolling over until he was laying in the spot where Lucian had been all night, the area still warm from the wolf’s body heat. He opened his eyes, wincing at the light that poured in through the bedroom window, he’d never been a big fan of sunlight in the morning, but it motivated him to get out of bed, something he knew he should do before the afternoon. After a few more minutes of laying in bed, scrolling through Twitter then Instagram, then checking gossip columns on celebrities he didn’t care about he finally pulled himself out of bed. He stripped out of his clothes and changed into jeans and a tank top, in the kitchen he found a much more human looking Lucian sitting at the dining table drinking coffee, breakfast already sat out on the table, his nearly gone.

“When did you get up?” Peter asked as he sat down next to him.

“An hour ago, I thought about waking you, but you seemed like you needed the rest.” 

He grunted in response, poking at his food before finally deciding on eating it once his stomach gave a growl. He used to go most the day without eating a meal, he’d eat of course, but his diet consisted of coffee, booze, and whatever food was convenient. He still did that, not as often as he used to though, the drinking still persisted especially when he was stressed.

“Appreciate it, think I actually sleep better when you’re next to me.” He kept his eyes down, he felt moronic saying that. There was going to always be something about saying things like that, that would make him feel awkward.

“I could stay over more often.” 

“Yeah, could move in really, you sort of already have I guess.” Peter suggested finally looking up at him.

Lucian smiled softly, he seemed happy about the offer. It felt like the sort of thing that needed discussed or clarified at the least, letting him know that he could move on, that Peter very much wanted him to live in the same space as him.

“I suppose you’re right; I’ve been meaning to move to a different location anyways. I originally intended to move to a different state, but I think I rather like being in Nevada.”

“Great, then today we can get whatever you’ve got left and bring it here.” He paused for a moment before speaking again, “I’m glad you stayed too, don’t like thinking about where I’d be if you hadn’t stayed.”

Probably would have been eaten by vampires or killed by his own stupidity, maybe worse. Lucian placed a hand on his, a gentle sign of comfort that made him feel more at ease about everything. He never imagined he’d share his living space with anybody after Ginger, especially not in a genuine way. Even with her it had felt more out of convenience than anything else, this was different. Then again everything felt different when it came to Lucian, relationships, and the very idea of being in love with somebody; none of it filled him with dread. He felt at peace.


End file.
